Outing
by LoveHilson
Summary: Allison Cameron had been working for Dr. Gregory House for two years before she knew. - Contains sick!Wilson. Quite fluffy. Probably a one shot.


**A/N: **Really should be writing my exam paper, but this came out instead. I promise to update With Your Love soon! The following is completely unbeta'd and written in like half an hour, so bear with me.

Allison Cameron had been working for Dr. Gregory House for two years before she knew.

Cameron was, indeed, very infatuated with her boss. She'd thought that by forcing him on that date he would somehow realize that he had some sort of feelings for her, or at the very least started to develop some. She couldn't believe that he was completely devoid of emotions, and she was sure that even he couldn't deny the chemistry between them.

The fact that he'd dressed up for the date and given her a corsage had filled her with hope that it would go well, he'd even complimented her. But as soon as he started analyzing the situation she could feel that the night would not end the way she had hoped it would. She was utterly disappointed when there never was a second date, or even an outcome to the first. This didn't lessen her feelings for her boss though, oh no, not in the slightest. She was still as in love with him as she ever were. Still dreamt of how one day he would realize that they belonged together, and they'd live happily ever after - because, House would be happy with her.

She believed this, until one day her world got turned on its axis.

James Wilson, her boss' best friend, rumoured to be the biggest panty peeler Princeton Plainsboro had ever seen and recent divorceé, was in a car accident. I drunk driver had slammed into the side of his car, making it roll around a few times before ultimately landing on the roof. When Wilson was brought into the ER he was, to put it lightly, in a very bad way. He was unconscious and were bleeding from several part of his body, looking like he'd just been, well, in a major car accident. Cameron was in the ER the minute she heard that Wilson was being brought in. House had gone home, but she had been looking around for a case, trying to scour them some work as it had been ages since they'd had any. She'd been in the ER for about 10 minutes, looking as the doctors and nurses surrounding Wilson almost lost him as his heart stopped beating, but succesfully revived him after a few tries.

Suddenly, she could hear a very desperate voice yelling "Where the fuck is James Wilson?". As she turned, she saw her boss looking more ragged than she'd ever seen him look before. Even from afar she could see that his eyes were completely bloodshot, his hair was standing out in every possible direction and if the way he was grabbing onto his cane was any indication, he was shaking quite badly.

The nurse who had been on the end of House's yelling, pointed towards the area were Wilson was laying. As soon as House spotted the place, he moved like Cameron had never seen him move before. He was practically flying, not looking at all like he cared if he hurt his leg at all. He was clearly a man on a mission. He stormed past Cameron, not even noticing her. She followed him, curious about hoe he would react upon seeing Wilson. What she witnessed, she had not expected.

House practically collapsed when he got next to Wilson, seemingly losing his breathe by the sight of the oncologist. One of the doctor's quickly grabbed House around the middle as he saw that the diagnostician was almost ready to collapse at the sight, and a nurse appeared with a chair he sat on seconds later. House was very clearly crying, hard. He sat staring at Wilson's face, which was mostly unharmed. The physicians surrounding him were working on his body, as the damages were mostly done there. As Cameron studied House, he reached out to gently brush away some hair which had gathered on Wilson's forehead.

"Baby," he drew a deep breathe, "please wake up. James, I love you and I swear that I will never, ever let you out of my sight again. Please, I just.. I can't lose you baby." His hand was trembling as he gently ran it across Wilson's forehead.

Cameron had completely lost her breathe. What the hell? Love? Wilson? What? How? When? What?

As Cameron was lost in her confusion, Wilson slowly opened his eyes. House gasped audibly.

"James? James?". Wilson coughed slightly and then in a very hoarse voice silently said, "Greg?". House's trembles increased as he said, "Yeah, it's me. Welcome back to the living sunshine." He was wearing a very teary smile.

"Huh?", James' eyes were no more than slits, but he was still looking at House. "You were in a car accident, you're gonna go to surgery in a bit. You should be fine, but we're gonna need the Cuddy-monster to give us some time off for you to recover and me to dress up in that nurses outfit you love so much." He winked and smiled at Wilson through his tears.

"Mmm, hurts." Was all that Wilson said. "Shh, shh. I know baby, I know." House had gone back to stroking his forehead and hair. One of the doctors gave him a signal, and he turned his attention to Wilson again as he said, "They're gonna take you down to surgery now. I'll be right there when you wake up, okay? Go enjoy your anesthesia. I love you." He bent over to lay a kiss on Wilson's forehead as Wilson mumbled, "'ove 'u 'oo."

As they rolled Wilson towards surgery, House got his leaking eyes under control, and that was when he spotted Cameron who had been rooted to the spot, surveying the entire thing.

He approached her and she very articulately said, "I.. I didn't.." he just help up a hand to silence her.

"You are gonna go to the conference room and make some coffee, cos frankly, I need it. I will meet you there in ten minutes," With that he turned around and walked away.

Cameron went to make coffee, still in shock. When House appeared he looked more composed and the only tell tale sign of the state of misery Cameron had just seen him in was his bloodshot eyes.

He sat heavily in a chair, and silently signalled for a cup of coffee. She sat opposite him as she handed him his coffee. It was only when he lifted his cup that she noticed the ring on his hand. House had _never_ before worn a ring, she would have noticed. He spotted her eyeing his finger, heaved a sigh and said, "Okay, I think I can guess pretty much all of your questions, cos they're not too hard to figure out, so hear goes:

"This," He poined to the band on his finger, "I only wear outside the hospital. Why? Same reason why none of you guys know that Wilson and I have been married for the last five years. We do it to protect Wilson. Frankly I don't care who knows and neither does he, but the thing is some of his patients might not be too thrilled that they are being treated by a doctor who's married to another man. So we only wear our rings outside of work." He took another long gulp of coffee as she stared blankly at him, trying to process the information and biting her tongue not to ask any questions. She knew he would just shut up if she did. "Wilson and I have been together for the last eight years. You don't need to know any details. The thing about Wilson getting a divorce? Complete slip of tongue, because it was said too loud that Wilson was sleeping on my couch. We were just having a fight and he'd slept on the couch that night - we've gotten very good at making up cover stories. Just like you may now have realised that Wilson isn't the panty peeler he's rumoured to be. He was, once. But not since we got together. But it's still a nice rumour to keep up, just because it keeps from people getting suspicious about us. I hate it. I hate that people think my husband is sleeping with the entire nursing staff. But, that's life. Until today anyway. So, I guess that's all you need to know. I'll be in the observation room, bring me coffee in half an hour." With that he left the room, and a very shell shocked Cameron behind.

In the middle of the night, when Cameron had realised that maybe she really should head home, she dropped by Wilson's room to see how he - and House - was doing. What she found finally made her believe everything she had seen and been told by House today. In the hospital bed, Wilson was lying on his back, plastered up all the necessary places. House was lying beside him, his head on Wilson's chest, an arm thrown possesively around his middle, while Wilson arm was gripping House just as possesively. She swallowed twice, and left the men alone.


End file.
